


hello beautiful

by chogiwasebooteuh, neverforgethechogiwa111



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: And he swears, Fluffy?, GASP, M/M, Rated T for language, a lot of dialogue in the second part oops, basically pwp but without the porn, but he's greasy as well ew, in the second part, kinda gay, really gay, really short, text!au, they dont actually hate justin its just a joke..., theyre really gay 4 eachother but they claim it’s jsut bromance, ziyi is an angel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogiwasebooteuh/pseuds/chogiwasebooteuh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverforgethechogiwa111/pseuds/neverforgethechogiwa111
Summary: xukun is bored and decides to text ziyi, even though they’re in the same room.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i was bored and i thought of this¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> not profread like all my other stuff:)
> 
> this is extremely short oops

* * *

“hOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP LETTING LINONG HAVE SIPS OF YOUR ALCOHOL, LINKAI?!” xukun heart zhengting screech. 

all nine of them had gathered in ziyi and linong’s room that night for ‘bonding time’ as zhengting claimed it to be (ziyi didn't understand why it had to be in his room but he didn't bother to protest), although xukun just wanted to sleep right now. he was still recovering from jet lag and they had been in la for 2 days now. who could blame him though? he had been getting no sleep these nights because of a certain someone keeping him up.

that certain someone being wang ziyi. 

the two were good friends, but xukun was getting different vibes now. he wasn’t sure if ziyi was hinting at something or not, but xukun was definitely gay for him now. he didn’t really think this would affect their relationship though, seeing as their friendship was more of a ‘bromance’. many people actually mistook them for a couple multiple times, and even though they denied it, xukun would always feel a slight giddy feeling inside whenever it happened.

speaking of ziyi, he seemed to be quite quiet during this discussion (well, zhengting scolding everyone, but, discussion nevertheless). xukun glanced at him to find him looking over at zhengting attentively, taking in all that he was ~~~~~~screaming~~ saying with a faint smile on his face, his hands together and his chin resting on the tips of his fingers. xukun didn’t know if he would ever find someone as... _perfect_  as ziyi ever again in his life. 

xukun suddenly thought of an idea to cure his boredom. he whipped out his phone from his hoodie pocket, and as it unlocked itself he saw that the time was passed twelve. well passed the minors bedtime, xukun complained to himself. they didn’t deserve this treatment, they just needed sleep. 

he sighed while he opened up his messages, the last person he texted being non other than wang ziyi. he smiled, beginning to type. 

 

_to; wanzi♡_

_hey bro;)_

_00:37_

 

he sent the text and then paused. god he sure hopes ziyi brought his phone with him or that’ll be an awkward conversation he would rather not have with ziyi the next day.

thankfully, though, seconds later ziyi’s phone pinged and he reached into his pocket to take it out, reading the contents on his front page. he glanced up slightly, making eye contact with xukun before looking back down and typing.

_from; wanzi♡_

_hello beautiful_

_00:38_

 

xukun blushed slightly after seeing that message. ziyi had a habit of calling him beautiful -- he had called him it since the first day they met actually, but he couldn't seem to get used to it, even after all this time. he bit his lip and started typing.

 

_to; wanzi♡_

_im bored_

_00:40_

_from_ ; _wanzi♡_

_dont say that_

_00:41_

_from; _wanzi♡__

__ting is saying some meaningful things__

__that will help us in the near future._ _

__00:43_ _

__to; _wanzi♡__ _

__..._ _

__00:43_ _

__to; _wanzi♡__ _

__u know u wrong_ _

__00:44_ _

__to; _wanzi♡__ _

__i saw u yawn._ _

__from; wanzi♡_ _

__ive been caught_ _

__00:45_ _

  _to; wanzi♡_

_wanna get outta here;)?_

_00:46_

_from; wanzi♡_

_sure ;D_

_00:46_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m soRry for all the mistakes in the last part, because i was 1) half asleep when writing it and 2) editing it on my phone (which literally breaks every single time i do and it won’t let me save anything do on it anymore D:)  
> ANYWAY I TRIED TO EDIT IT BUT WHEN I DID IT LOOKED LIKE EVERYTHING WAS FINE BUT WHEN I PREVIEWED IT IT DIDNT LOOK OK AT ALL? IM VERY CONFUSED AND SORRY JUST IGNORE IT-  
> and im sorry bc this was rushed asf

"i'm going to bed now," xukun announced abruptly, pocketing his phone and glancing over at ziyi. ziyi nodded with a knowing look.

"me too, i'm tired," ziyi stated straight after xukun, raising his hand slightly while letting out a fake and exaggerated yawn.

the two quickly waddled out of the room, murmured and meaningless 'goodnight's being exchanged by all the members.

silence followed once the duo exited the room until justin spoke up, "this is ziyi's room though?"

───────────────

the pair walked into xukun's room. it had no one else in it since he was sick and needed his own room, therefore nobody would interrupt them.

xukun immediately flopped onto his bed (a king sized one, ziyi envied him because he only had a single bed, even if it was a decent size and was comfortable as heck, he still wouldn't of minded a bed like xukun's) once they got in, rolling around and staring at ziyi with his arms spread out, a sleazy smile forming on his lips and half opened eyes, "c'mon over."

ziyi didn't need to be told twice, kicking off his shoes and joining xukun on the bed. he moved so he was on his side and facing xukun, who did the same as him and grinned. they lay and stared at each other for a couple of minutes, getting lost in each other's eyes. nothing was said between the two, their eyes speaking for them. 

"y'know you're really fucking beautiful," ziyi confessed suddenly.

xukun gasped, his eyes widening like owls eyes, his hand automatically going to hit ziyi on the chest (it didn't hurt though, xukun was weak as hell), "ziyi!"

ziyi covered his mouth while laughing - he would punish himself later for saying that, but now he only wanted to focus on xukun.

"how could you say that?" xukun asked rhetorically. he wasn't actually that bothered by ziyi swearing - he found it hilarious, actually. he was more concerned about what he just said;  _"you're really fucking beautiful."_

xukun blushed at the words replaying in his head. he looked back at ziyi with a loving gaze, who mirrored him and moved forward to bump their noses together. squealing, xukun wriggled away and lay down on his back.

"stooooooooop," he whined while trying to hide his smile.

ziyi shifted so he was half on top of xukun, pressing his lips to the latter's cheek while mumbling, "noooo."

xukun let out a squeak, squirming around in an attempt to escape, but ziyi held onto his sides and started to tickle him. xukun yelped and giggled, twisting and turning while he shoved ziyi's shoulder to try get him off him, "ziyiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, i said stoooooooooooooop!"

halting his actions, ziyi gave xukun a weird look. the blonde had an unreadable expression on his face as he held eye contact with the older. then, he swiftly reached up to grab at ziyi's arms (he pushed back any thoughts about how nice and toned they felt) and shoved him over, tickling under his arms, knowing fine well that it was his most sensitive spot. ziyi yelped, desperately trying to pry xukun's hands off him while laughing. xukun wheezed uncontrollably at the black haired guy in his arms, "x-xukun!"

"it's payback!" xukun teased as ziyi struggled underneath him. he tried to hide his snickering by hiding his face in the crook of ziyi's neck. that didn't help ziyi, though, as the gesture made him more ticklish.

"xukun stop!" he gasped. xukun ignored him and buried his face further into ziyi's neck, breathing out of his nose to contribute to the mess he was making ziyi.

although, his moment was soon destroyed as ziyi, being much stronger than him, gathered the strength to grab xukun's tiny wrists in one hand and his waist in the other. 

"ziyyyyiiiiii. no fun," xukun pouted as he attempted to escape the latter's grasp, but ziyi pulled him back so there was no space between the two. he let out an "umph" when his chest his the other's and he slowly let his eyes travel up to the eyes of the ones in front of him. ziyi smiled but it disappeared when he glanced down at his lips. xukun caught on. he took in a deep breath as ziyi's hand moved up from his waist to his neck, pulling him down ever so slightly until their lips touched. 

───────────────

the group discussion had ended shortly after ziyi and xukun left, since the rest of the conversation was them gossiping about the two.

"are they dating or what?" chengcheng asked, his eyes glancing to zhengting and linong.

"why are you looking at me?" the two asked in sync.

"you're both the closest to them, i was just wondering if any of you two knew or not," chengcheng shrugged.

they kept on bickering about it, snarky comments being thrown left and right, until chengcheng stood up.

"ok, enough," he stated while walking to the room door, "i'm going to investigate."

they all then scrambled to their feet and shoved their way to the door after him after he spoke, all wanting to go see.

"bring me with you!"

"i want to go too!"

"let me come!"

"justin doesn't deserve to go because he said shit about my hair!"

"shut up it looks horrible!"

chengcheng turned around with a mischievous expression, "hush, the only one coming with me is linkai."

"what? why him when you have us?" justin butted in, gesturing to the other members with his hand.

"shut up justin, you're not going if i'm not," zhangjing bit back at him.

 justin made an angry face and crossed his arms, turning his back to zhangjing.

chengcheng furrowed his eyebrows and grabbed linkai's arm, exiting the room while everyone began to argue again, "this is more important than whatever they're arguing about."

they reached xukun's room door in less than a minute, since it was only a couple of doors down from ziyi's. the two stopped outside the door then looked at each other dumbly.

"shit, we don't have a key," linkai said.

"that won't stop us, i have this thing called hearing," chengcheng retorted, moving so that his ear was against the door.

his expression immediately turned to a confused and intrigued one, which made linkai curious as well. the listened in, and even though it was slightly muffled it seemed obvious what they were doing, but the two outside didn't want to believe it.

chengcheng stood back from the door as linkai continued listening to inside, looking around the door for anyway to see inside. he _had_ to know what was going on inside that room, he had to see it with his own two eyes. 

then his eyes suddenly saw a letterbox. why they had a letterbox in a hotel didn't concern chengcheng right now, because he finally found a solution.

"hey, linkai," he said as he waved him over with his arm, "look."

linkai knelt down next to him as he lifted it up and held the brissly things down with his hand, "shhhh."

they both looked in and saw a unsurprisingly surprising sight before them. 

the two were on the bed, xukun on top of ziyi, with his face in his neck. chengcheng gasped and looked at linkai, dropping the letterbox (thankfully his hand was still inside it so it didn't make much of a noise.

"are they... are they..."

"i think?"

"i didn't know xukun topped," chengcheng said.

"i always had that feeling inside me that he did," linkai shrugged.

"but, he can't be," chengcheng exclaimed, "he's so... so small and... un-top like."

"nah, ziyi's too nice."

"but ziyi has guns bro."

"and?"

"well, he has a better body, sooooooooooo."

"is this a challenge?"

"oh yes it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xukun is a bottom.  
> linkai is wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> there's gonna be a part two to this dhitvhfgbgygtuud


End file.
